kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Movin' On Up
Movin' On Up is the seventy-sixth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 27, 2000. The episode was written by Garland Testa, and directed by Klay Hall. Andy Dick as Griffin, Vicki Lewis as Kate, and Maura Tierney as Tanya all guest star. Synopsis After Bill's elderly neighbor Ted "Pops" Popacito dies of a heart attack riding his lawnmower, Bill pitches a plan for the four of them to rent Pops' house as a clubhouse, to which Dale, Boomhauer, and Hank all agree. That evening Luanne gets off work late after a rough day. Seeking a short shower but having been beaten to it by Bobby's bath, she sneaks into Hank and Peggy's bedroom to try to use their shower, only to find them making love instead of sleeping. An outraged Hank later chastises Luanne for violating numerous rules from their initial agreement to let her stay in Hank's den. The next day, Hank and his friends begin to make plans for their new clubhouse, but find out that Pops' house is to be rented to a college student, who turns out to be none other than Luanne. When confronted by Dale and the others for not stopping Luanne from taking their clubhouse, Hank reveals that he had just wanted the clubhouse so he could have a den space, and with Luanne out of his own house, he now has one. In return, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer take over Hank's den as their clubhouse. Meanwhile, to help with expenses, Luanne brings in three roommates from a friend who had lost her apartment lease, only to find out soon after that these roommates were likely behind the loss of the said lease. In addition to ignoring their responsibilities for their portions of the rent and utility bills, which are all in Luanne's name, they shirk their chores and purposely eat all of her food. When she angrily confronts them with a list of agreed-upon house rules which they have broken, however, she is horrified to realize that she has become just like Hank. Hank agrees to talk to a hysterical Luanne at Peggy's insistence, telling Luanne that when life's frustrations get to him he finds solace in tending to his lawn. Acting on his suggestion, she makes a hobby of cleaning and maintaining the property's swimming pool. By the end of the episode, she has not only paid all the overdue bills and cut off the house's utilities so that her roommates will be forced to contribute their fair share, but she has also perfectly adjusted the pH of the pool. At this revelation, she and Hank contentedly sip beer in her backyard. During the credits, Cotton Hill and his friend Topsy come to visit Pops, only to learn of his death from Griffin, one of Luanne's deadbeat roommates. Cotton accuses Griffin of murder, and he and Topsy proceed to beat Griffin up after he calls Topsy a Nazi. Trivia *Three of the guest voices are coworkers of Stephen Root from NewsRadio, which was canceled the year before: Vicki Lewis, Andy Dick, and Maura Tierney. *The title of the episode is a reference to the Jeffersons theme song. *In the den at the Hill residence, a glass tank containing a pet spider can be seen which Boomhauer later handles. The pet spider is never seen or mentioned again. *This is the first episode that reveals Luanne's job at the The Panhandler Steakhouse. *In the "Truth or Dare?" quote in the original script, it is not heard. Stinger Quote: Dale: Truth or dare? Bill: Dare. Hank: Ugh... Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes starring Luanne Category:Episodes featuring Hank